


Original

by Missy



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Introspection, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanne, in all of her eloquence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original

Take the girl or leave her, Joanne is an incredible woman. Accomplished as all hell, straight from the Ivy Leagues and gunning for justice. She could give a damn about money, even if she came from it. She could have any woman she wanted, but she picked the hottest chick ever to use a zoom lens.

Maureen wasn’t looking for someone as high-class as Joanne, but there she was – tougher than hell, protective, willing to put up a fight, the damnedest fight of her life, just to keep Maureen in the picture.

Funny how people fit together that way – out of nowhere, out of the blue. They just fall into step and it’s easier than anything anyone’s ever done it before – like a dance. Or better – like a song.


End file.
